Christmas School
Christmas School is a location on the top left of the map, on the other side of the broken bridge. Levels Hidden Items Angel Rank I * Left of the clockface Apple Rank I * On the middle table * On the right table, left of the floating gifts Chalice Rank III * In the bookshelf Christmas Stocking Rank II * On the side of the front chair Compass Rank I * Just left of the rightside chair * Right side of flat ring of the globe, left side of screen Crown Rank II * On side of front right table, brown * On top of the astrolabe in the left down corner Dog Rank II * On top of the astrolabe in the left down corner * On the astrolabe in the left down corner (white) * On the balcony top left corner * On the staircase top right corner * On the cupboard with the magic wands Elf Rank I * Sitting in the left chair (clad in light blue) * Sitting on the armrest of the right chair (clad in green-blue) Rank II * Sitting in the tree, almost at the top (clad in green, looking at the camera) Ghost Rank I * Right of the tree, fairly high * In the doorway between to the right of the Christmas tree * In front of the right chair Hourglass Rank I * On the floor, left of the foreground chair * On the armrest of the left chair Inkwell Rank I * On the table, just front-right of the protruding metal archs * In front of the floating gifts Rank II * On the top moulding, left of the statue in the middle Mitten Rank II * On the side of the front table Mulled Wine Rank I * Glass in front of the floating gifts, table on the right * In a tall glass, left edge of big table Rank II * Middle shelf in the back bookcase (muted into the background) Owl Rank I * Left of the clock face * Bottom-middle, wooden statue Reindeer Rank II * In front of the statue above the doorway Rank III * A face in the left armrest of the middle chair Snowman Rank III * Face in the back of the middle chair Squirrel Rank I * In the Christmas tree * Sitting on the large globe's metal ring, left side of screen * Sitting on the left edge of the big table Snowflake Keys As before, these items can be anywhere and can be quite hard to notice. The amount of keys to be found in the location is listed in the bar that shows your rewards, in (Keys Found/All Keys) format. Confirmed locations include: * On the support beam below the seat of the left chair (brown) * Just left of the floating gifts, on the vertical part of the chair (brown) * In the woodwork below the clockface * Left side of the horizontal bar of the right chair * Top shelf of bookcase * Below the big table's front edge * At least two places on the sides on the front table * At the end of the flagpole second from left * Above the flagpole right of the tree * On the lowest staff between two chairs * In the right-most flag hanging from the ceiling * In the doorway's arch * Upper left corner of blackboard on the left * Along the house roof in the window (light blue) * In the christmas tree (lower left - green) * Along the staircase in the right * On the top round finneal of the large globe (copper color) Item Drops Category:Locations Category:Event Locations